<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filibuster by QuinTalon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478377">Filibuster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinTalon/pseuds/QuinTalon'>QuinTalon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, The girls fight back, marriage law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinTalon/pseuds/QuinTalon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Ministry unilaterally makes a decision that would change the lives of the witches and wizards who fought so bravely for the right to choose, Hermione and her surprising ally work together to overturn it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger &amp; Lavender Brown, background Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dumbledore's Armada: Wheel of Death Flash Fiction Comp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filibuster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Wheel of Death Flash Fiction Comp hosted by Frumpologist in Dumbledore's Armada Discord Server. </p>
<p>My chosen character was Hermione Granger.<br/>My Wheel of Death prompts were:<br/>Character: Lavender Brown<br/>Trope: Marriage Law<br/>Theme: Heroism<br/>Quote: “Instant gratification takes too long.” — Carrie Fisher</p>
<p>I’d like to thank my alpha/beta for their time, though they will remain anonymous until reveals.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Hermione’s hands clenched into white-knuckled fists as her eyes darted over the words a third time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A marriage law.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Ministry enforced matches.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> No appeals or changes to the assigned match. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Six months to marry. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The name of her match was someone she’d never even heard of. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chime and a flash of green drew her attention from the crumpled missive. Hurrying to the Floo, she expected to see the face of her boyfriend of two years but was surprised to see a grim-looking Lavender Brown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hermione, I’m sorry to bother you but… We need to talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Draco Malfoy… They paired you with—but he’s…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lavender gave her a watery smile and nodded. “I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you’re…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Merlin, what a mess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Floo flashed again, a tall, harried man stepping out. “Love? Are you—Oh. Brown. You’re <em> here </em>.” Grey eyes slid over to meet Hermione’s. “So I guess you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione nodded and stepped into his arms. He pulled her tightly to him, his voice strained as he asked, “What are we going to do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pressing herself as close as she could, Hermione let out a shuddering breath. “I don’t know, Draco.” She turned her head and met Lavender's eye. “But I’m damn sure going to figure it out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione’s head was beginning to pound, a result of too much cider and the raucous activities of her friends as they all drank away their frustrations. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half an hour after Draco arrived, Hermione was inundated with owls and Floo calls from their friends, upset and looking for answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco had invited everyone to his penthouse flat to discuss the issue, but it soon turned into a rather morose and angry party. Everyone was talking loudly over each other and only getting louder the more alcohol they consumed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione rolled her eyes when Seamus unsteadily climbed onto the table and bellowed, “We should just storm into the Wizengamot and punch every one of them in their smarmy, wrinkled faces!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chorus of <em> “Hear, hears” </em> and “<em>Yeahs” </em> echoed through the room. Hermione shook her head and muttered, “Then they’d <em> never </em>listen to us. Besides, instant gratification takes too long.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew there had to be a way out of this, a way to overturn the marriage law and stop the Ministry from trying it again. Tired as she was, her mind began to sort through the information she had and an idea began to form. Whipping out her wand, she summoned some parchment and her favourite pen and began to write.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later, she had a plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The plan was relatively simple: attend the next open meeting of the Wizengamot and take the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione had researched and found a likely forgotten law that—combined with the recently instituted law requiring open sessions once a month and the clause allowing citizens to address the Wizengamot during these open sessions—was the loophole she was looking for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For once, she was glad for the Wizengamot’s tendency to overlook old, outdated laws unless they worked in their favour. It was going to allow her and a partner to call for a retraction of the marriage law.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All they had to do was keep talking for as long as it took for the old wizards to listen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione smiled when she thought of the perfect person to help her with this. She knew from long nights in their dorm room that the girl could easily talk for hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione fidgeted as she sat perched on the bright floral sofa. She had been confident when the idea first came to her but now that she was here, worry settled in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had never been particularly close with her old dorm mate, but Hermione knew Lavender was no longer the vapid girl of her youth. Like all who fought, the war had changed her. Lavender was now quiet and reflective, much more serious as an adult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that did not mean she would agree to help Hermione with her hair-brained scheme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you’ll help me? I know it’s going to take up all of our free time for the unforeseeable future, but I think it’s our best chance and—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Lavender laid her hand on Hermione’s arm and smiled at her kindly. “Of course, I’ll help you. Just tell me what to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione sighed in relief. “Right, so here’s my plan…”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A room full of blank faces stared back at her until Harry spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A filibuster. I found an old law from 1627 stating that anyone holding the floor can speak for any given length of time regarding legislation, calling for a vote on the proposal. Since this was before the Ministry was even established, I’m guessing they’ve forgotten about it or didn’t realize the implications of it when they began open sessions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you're just going to… talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Basically, yes. Lavender and I are going to work as a team, taking turns speaking and reading statements from those willing to give them. That’s where we need your help. All of you.” Hermione looked around the room at her friends and former schoolmates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Wizengamot drafted this marriage law and put it to a vote without the public’s knowledge. They probably knew there would be an initial uproar, but I think they assume people will eventually just go along with it as they have before. But, they didn’t take us into consideration. Our generation has faced adversity since our first year at Hogwarts. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I refuse to stand by and let them do this to us. We deserve better; we deserve to choose our spouses. We deserve to be happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The determined look on everyone’s face let her know the first part of her plan was in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lavender had become Hermione’s right-hand woman as they organized and prepared for their strategy against the Wizengamot. They spent countless hours together, working tirelessly for weeks to gather all the necessary information and speaking with everyone they could think of that would support their cause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione had been pleasantly surprised by Lavender. She was smart and had a way with people that Hermione could never master. She was invaluable in recruiting people willing to help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had also been surprised by their growing friendship. While they had never outright hated each other, they had certainly not seen eye to eye while in school. Differences in personality, study habits, and Ron had kept them from truly getting to know one another, but spending all your free time with someone definitely helps you to understand them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Late-night talks revealed Lavender to be a sassy, funny, and kind-hearted witch. They often ended their nights in fits of giggles, bonding over their similarly quirky sense of humour. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco helped when he could, as did Parvati, both having a vested interest in who Lavender would marry. It came as no surprise to Hermione when Lavender admitted she and Parvati had been quietly dating the past year; anyone who looked at the two women could see the deep love between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of them being torn apart hurt Hermione almost as much as the thought of her losing Draco. He had become the most important person in her life—her best friend, her lover, her comfort, her everything. They had worked so hard to get to where they were, even talking of the future just days before the marriage law was announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then that blasted letter had arrived and threatened to take it away from them. After everything he had gone through—that they both had gone through—all the sacrifices and losses, she would not allow it to happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She would fight. For them. For Lavender and Parvati. For everyone being forced to marry someone they did not love.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>At ten minutes to eight on the morning of the open Wizengamot session, Hermione sat between Draco and Lavender, her hands clenching theirs. Her leg bounced, and her lip was firmly tucked between her teeth as her nerves began to overwhelm her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doors to the courtroom swung open and a Ministry aide stepped out. “This session of the Wizengamot is now open to the public. Please enter in an orderly fashion. Anyone wishing to address the members, please take a seat in the front, reserved section.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione met Lavender’s eyes and the blonde nodded with a tremulous smile. “We’ve got this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking deep breaths, the two women stood and walked into the chamber side by side, a long line of their family and friends following behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>One hour and thirty-seven minutes later, the Chief Warlock finally called them forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss Granger, what a lovely surprise.” The man spoke in a dull voice, not at all sounding happy to see her. “And what would you like to address this morning?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clearing her throat, Hermione stood tall and lifted her chin. “Members of the Wizengamot, Miss Brown and myself would like to formally request a full retraction of the marriage law, effective immediately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A murmur rippled through the courtroom. The Chief Warlock shook his head and sighed. “Miss Granger—” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, sir. I was not done speaking.” She relished in the shock that settled on his features before continuing. “According to the Stonewall Act of 1627, Miss Brown and I are invoking our right to call a vote. Ladies and gentlemen, this is a filibuster.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The courtroom erupted in noise.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>MARRIAGE LAW OVERTURNED</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> War heroines Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown addressed the Wizengamot yesterday in an unprecedented move to call for the reversal of the newly instated marriage law. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The tone was set with Miss Granger’s opening statement. “A hero is often thought of as a warrior of great achievement, someone who fought against a seemingly unvanquishable enemy and won. But sometimes a hero is the person brave enough to stand up and say no.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> And stand up they did. Miss Granger and Miss Brown spoke for over fourteen hours, relieving the other every hour. Their words and heartfelt pleas did not fall on deaf ears. Both witches are known for their bravery in the war, something they were not shy in reminding the Wizengamot. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You allowed children to fight your war, to become the heroes you laud. We stood and fought the evil permeating our world. I never thought we’d have to fight again.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “The war stole our childhood from us. We will not allow you to steal our future.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> However, it was not only Granger and Brown that spoke against the marriage law. Both read statements from other war heroes, namely Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, among other notable figures. It seemed none of the contemporaries of the Chosen One were in support of this new law, and their words read by the two impassioned witches struck a chord with everyone in attendance. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione beamed down at the headline and the photo of Lavender pulling her into a hug, the two of them laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had won.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing side by side, they gave each other the strength to keep going. At one point, as Lavender read the statement of Minerva McGonagall, she strategically tucked her hair behind her ear. The hair that she usually kept loose, concealing her scars from Greyback’s attack during the Final Battle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was something she was very self-conscious about, but Hermione knew the visual reminder of sacrifices they all had made during the war was a strong argument in their favour. She could not have been prouder of her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chime and a flash of green drew her attention from the paper, and she was not at all surprised to see a grinning Lavender. “I know we were out late last night celebrating, but I thought we could meet for brunch? Padma has been wanting to try out that new cafe in Diagon. Bring Draco with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione smiled at the woman she had come to think of as family. “I’d love to.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>